Le Placard
by Black Vision
Summary: Lorsque Kuchiki Ginrei reçoit un invité, le petit Byakuya se montre bien timide...  K. Byakuya enfant & K.Ginrei


Le Placard

**Auteur: **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

**Note :** voici un petit one-shot qui traînait depuis longtemps dans mon ordinateur. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Les yeux du petit Byakuya se révulsèrent de terreur quand l'homme imposant fut annoncé dans la demeure Kuchiki. Cet individu paraissait tellement effrayant que tous les domestiques s'affairaient autour de lui pour le satisfaire. L'un retirait les sandales, l'autre le manteau rose...

Caché dans le petit placard du salon, Byakuya avait une vue très limitée du nouvel arrivant mais déjà son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que son grand père guidait l'invité dans la pièce. Le petit garçon n'avait nul endroit pour fuir car s'il tentait de sortir, il tomberait forcément nez à nez avec l'homme effrayant au chapeau chinois.

Byakuya recula son visage, auparavant collé sur une fente pour observer la pièce, et se cala contre un futon plié.

**« Installe-toi, Kyoraku-san, » **fit la voix neutre de Kuchiki Ginrei.

Installé confortablement contre le futon, Byakuya ne suivit pas la discussion entre les deux capitaines et au bout d'un moment, commença à somnoler...

**« C'est pour cela que nous devons prendre en compte les plaintes des habitants pour... »**

**« Atchouuuuuum ! » **

Shunsui, qui venait d'être coupé dans ses paroles regarda autour de lui, se demandant d'où provenait cet éternuement.

**« A tes souhaits Byakuya, » **déclara simplement Ginrei de son air habituel. Cependant, il releva brusquement sa tête et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait son petit-fils ici ?

Byakuya, lui, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez, luttant pour ne pas émettre un autre éternuement. Alors qu'il songeait à sa punition prochaine, il entendit les pas de son grand-père se diriger vers son placard. Le petit garçon se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une échappatoire mais c'était trop tard, la porte commençait déjà à coulisser. Il ne restait qu'une solution... Rassemblant toute son énergie, il plissa les yeux au maximum pour provoquer des larmes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ses joues étaient déjà toutes humides de pleurs, simulés bien entendu.

**« Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'attendrir Byakuya, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bien de se cacher... » **

Sentant la réprimande venir, ce fut cette fois ci de vrais sanglots qui s'emparèrent du garçonnet.

**« Allons, allons, sors de là et vient saluer notre invité, » **ordonna Ginrei d'une voix ferme.

Byakuya se figea. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là ! Le garçon sortit lentement de sa cachette en baissant la tête, n'osant pas regarder Kyoraku. Celui-ci se mit à sourire en voyant cette petite frimousse inondée de larmes.

**« Bon...bonjour... » **Fit le petit garçon avant de regarder son grand-père d'un air perdu. Ginrei lui fit un signe d'approbation.

**« Bonjour petit Byakuya. Tu veux un bonbon ? » **Demanda Shunsui en lui tendant la coupelle pleine. Le garçon regarda de nouveau son grand père pour avoir l'autorisation.

Le chef de clan ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière sa moustache et acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Byakuya s'approcha prudemment du shinigami, prit un bonbon vert qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

**« Tu aimes ? » **Demanda doucement le capitaine Kyoraku.

Byakuya acquiesça énergiquement et se mit à sourire.

**« Quel âge as-tu ? »**

Byakuya sembla réfléchir un instant puis montra ses cinq doigts.

**« Byakuya, réponds correctement à la question, » **ordonna Ginrei.

**« J'ai...j'ai cinq ans, invité-sama, » **répondit le garçon avec une toute petite voix.

Kyoraku se mit à rire franchement et regarda Ginrei avec amusement.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers son grand-père et demanda :

**« Je me suis trompé, Ojii-sama ? »**

**« On ne dit pas « invité-sama ». Le sama se place après un nom ou un prénom. »**

Byakuya baissa la tête et afficha un air maussade. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

**« Ce n'est pas grave Byakuya, c'est bien d'avoir essayé. Mais tu es fatigué, il est temps que tu ailles faire ta sieste. » **

**« Veux pas ! » **Clama Byakuya, les larmes aux yeux, oubliant la présence de Shunsui. Il passa ses petits bras autour de la jambe de son grand père.

**« Il agit toujours ainsi avant d'aller dormir... » **Se justifia Ginrei, agacé que son petit-fils lui fasse une scène devant un invité.

**« Le décès de sa mère n'a pas du être facile pour lui... » **

Ginrei acquiesça tout en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Byakuya.

**« Depuis qu'elle est morte, Byakuya refuse de s'endormir sans moi... »**

Shunsui regarda un bref instant Ginrei. Il n'avait jamais vu le chef Kuchiki montrer ses sentiments et pourtant, c'était de la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son aîné. Le petit Byakuya s'était mis à serrer désespérément le Hakama de son grand père et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

**« Votre fils... »**

**« ...ne sait pas s'occuper d'un enfant, » **trancha Ginrei sèchement, montrant au passage qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Shunsui inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Ginrei fut une nouvelle fois vaincu par la tristesse de Byakuya et se pencha vers lui. Le petit passa alors les bras autour du cou de son grand père. Celui-ci se saisit de l'enfant et revint s'asseoir en face de Shunsui.

Le garçon se cala confortablement, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Ginrei, et empoigna les cheveux blancs de l'adulte. Il fourra le pouce de son autre main dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Parfois, Ginrei l'empêchait de sucer son pouce, cela était mauvais pour les dents paraissait-il mais c'était surtout contraire à l'image noble que devait avoir Byakuya. Mais cette fois-ci, il le laissa faire, conscient que le petit garçon était déstabilisé par les évènements.

La mère de Byakuya était tombée gravement malade durant l'hiver et ne s'était jamais remise. C'est ainsi que son état avait empiré et elle était finalement décédée le mois dernier... Byakuya était totalement perdu sans l'affection de sa mère et son père, lui, était complètement indifférent. C'était comme si Byakuya n'existait pas à ses yeux...Ginrei avait bien essayé de lui faire prendre conscience que l'enfant avait besoin de lui mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Le chef de la famille Kuchiki retint un soupir et caressa doucement le visage de Byakuya qui s'était rapidement endormi. Shunsui fut touché par cette image de tendresse dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence chez les Kuchiki. A ce moment précis, il avait en face un grand-père comme les autres qui offrait son amour à son petit-fils. Le shinigami se sentait presque mal à l'aise d'être ici, il avait l'impression de leur voler un moment d'intimité.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il s'inclina respectueusement et glissa doucement :

**« Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, si vous le voulez bien... »**

Ginrei acquiesça en silence, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Byakuya.

Shunsui sortit rapidement de la demeure Kuchiki, pressé de raconter à Ukitake Jûshiro, son meilleur ami, ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il stoppa soudain en pleine rue, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas parler d'une telle chose. Il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela nuirait à l'image que Ginrei s'efforçait de donner.

Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, et il était bien placé pour savoir que l'amour était possible dans une famille noble même si cela pouvait sembler étrange chez les Kuchiki... Vraiment étrange...

_Fin_


End file.
